High speed single component development systems (SCD systems) have been built to satisfy the high demands of an office network market. In SCD systems, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor to which toner is attracted. The toner is then transferred to a support material, such as a piece of paper, and then fused to the support material by heat, forming an image. As printing demands increase, printers are required to print at higher speeds; thus, the toner must be heat/pressure fused to the paper in ever shortening times. A solution is to use toner with a lower melting temperature to overcome this problem. However, lower melting temperature toners tend to fuse together during storage.
There remains a need for an improved, low energy consumption monochrome particle suitable for high speed printing, particularly in SCD systems, and that can provide excellent flow, charging, lower toner usage, and reduced drum contamination, while producing gloss levels suitable for a matte finish after printing.